


Lovely

by gotta_write_them_all (locky)



Series: Black Sails drabbles [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: A - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff, James McGraw - Freeform, James Mcgraw/Thomas Hamilton - Freeform, London era, M/M, Sexy Times, This is a Happy Fic!, a lot of teasing both verbal and non verbal, but I do not complain, but hey it was a lot of fun, but it's still filthy, it's kinky if freckles are your thing, noone climaxes in this, this is the most self indulgent thing i have ever written, was supposed to be fluffy but ended up being smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locky/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: Thomas calls James 'lovely'. Conversation and mutual teasing ensure.





	Lovely

"You are lovely"

"Are you watching me sleep, my Lord? Again?" James' eyes remain closed as a smirk creeps on his face.

"Are you pretending to be asleep again, Lieutenant?" Thomas returns the question, teasing him back.

James opens his eyes to be greeted with Thomas naked frame, partially looming over him as he leans on his elbow in the bed beside James. His hair looks deliciously tousled and he’s smiling down at James.

“Good morning,” Thomas plants a quick kiss on his lips. James kisses him back.

"Lovely? Do you think of me as a blushing lady, my Lord?" James asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why? Can't men be lovely?" Thomas challenges, sounding earnest.

“I find you lovely. Your colouring. The way your skin seems even paler where it’s met with your copper hair. Or the way your top lip is slightly wider in the middle and slender to the sides”

Thomas presses his thumb against James’ mouth. James kisses it.

“Or the way the freckles that cover your strong shoulders gradually decrease towards your torso but never quite seize.”

His hands move over James body, fingers stopping to point out the occasional freckle on their way with a light touch.

“That is if one knows how to look for them”, he grins at James proudly.

James body is slowly being roused from sleep by Thomas’ gentle exploration. 

“Besides, are you saying you don't think of me in a lovely way?”, Thomas mocks lovingly.

“Oh, I do. Certainly.” With his brain and body more aware after Thomas’s ministrations James is quicker to answer.

“You do? What do you find so lovely about me then?” Thomas inquires lively, settling down next to James again while his hand lingers on James’ frame.

"For one your mind, my lord."

Thomas laughs.

"Oh, I see. Always playing safe, Lieutenant McGraw.”

“What else? Go on."

Thomas encourages him, his hand moving to rest on James’ chest, fingers playing with the scarce ginger hairs that live there.

"The way your eyes light up when you smile, it's very lovely indeed."

Hearing James say it makes Thomas smile in the very manner James described.

James reaches out to strokes the wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. He presses his lips there, against Thomas' eyelids, slowly kissing his way down to his ear.

"But the loveliest, surely, are the sounds you make when I sink down on your prick," James whispers into his ear, making sure to drag out the last word.

Thomas’ breathing hitches. He lets out a deep moan.

"Very much like that. But less desperate. More bewildered. Almost like you can’t believe you are allowed to have me,” he punctuates every sentence with a wet kiss against Thomas’ neck. 

“I-I can’t” Thomas whimpers under his touch. 

James himself can barely believe that he is allowed. Or that Thomas wants him to.  
He drags his teeth alongside Thomas’ jaw, back to his ear.

"I want to hear it - you. Now"

With that Thomas loses the last piece of his self-control. He rolls over trapping James' body under his, pinning the man’s hands above his head as he unceremoniously pushes his tongue into James' mouth. James groans.

“Lovely indeed”, Thomas declares as he continues to move down James’ body.


End file.
